


The Virgin Mother

by FirithAriel



Category: Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archaeology, Breeding, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, JTargaryen18, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Mythology - Freeform, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Halloween Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: The world is much older than society thinks it is, and the old gods still inhabit it, hidden in a dimension invisible to humans. Now, they must come back before the world ends, to make things right. James “Bucky” Barnes is an archaeologist and archaeoastronomer, the last descendant in a very long line of blessed humans that carry the gods genetic material. His destiny is to find and breed with the chosen virgin that will give birth to the most powerful gods of them all.Whether you want to or not.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	The Virgin Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [JTargaryen18′s Haunted House 2020](https://jtargaryen18.tumblr.com/post/628626582797500417/jtargaryen18s-haunted-house-2020-updated) Challenge

“Sorry!”

The lady you had hit ignored your apology and you wondered if an old sailor possessed her for ten seconds. You didn’t spare another thought on her as you ran to the museum entrance. The clock marked 5:50 p.m. so you still had time, but it was too close to closing time and you feared you might have lost your chance.

You had signed up for this event months in advance: Dr. James “Bucky” Barnes, famous archaeologist and archaeoastronomer, was giving a short lecture of his latest trip findings. You had read his books and his adventures many times as part of your Classical Civilizations courses in college, and to say that you were excited to finally meet the guy in person would be a severe understatement.

And you were going to be late.

Ignoring the guard’s warnings, you ran to the east wing and arrived at the hall just as a group of people were leaving. Standing by the door was your archeoanthropology professor and Dr. James Barnes.

“Hi! Wait! Hi,” you said, extremely out of breath. “I’m so sorry!” you interrupted, hands on your chest. “Am I too late?” You looked at both men pleadingly. “Please!”

Your professor looked at you disapprovingly, and opened his mouth to speak.

“No,” Dr. Barnes was the one to answer.

“Last group was scheduled for 5.30.” Your professor said. “There’s no group for 6 p.m.”

Dr. Barnes smiled a very charming smile. “The lecture isn’t long, and the museum is open until 7 p.m.”

You let out a huge sigh and smiled widely. “Thank you so much! This means a lot to me, I’ve been anticipating this for weeks!”

Dr. Barnes offered his arm for you to grab. “How could I keep such an enthusiastic young woman from learning?”

Your cheeks warmed up as you grabbed his arm.

Dr. Barnes led you through the room, showing the artifacts his team had recovered. All of them dated back to before the well known mainstream cultures. You listened to Dr. Barnes in awe, your own work as an undergrad was about how the newest evidence showed the development of civilization to be older than previously thought.

“As you can see, the proto-indo-european people were more than just bands of nomadic tribes that got shoved under a linguistic umbrella,” Dr. Barnes explained. “They were intelligent, they developed math, astronomy, science, medicine, art, religion…”

You knew how their knowledge and their belief system bleeded to other cultures, how all myths told from Scandinavia to Babylon were retellings of the same root stories. Stories from a time before time, passed down through the millennia.

“A Great Cataclysm happened at some point in our history, and most of the evidence of any earlier civilization was wiped out.”

You were standing before a slab of stone. Some ancient language described the scene of a great flood, a story that had been replicated in basically every single mythology ever.

“Will we ever know what really caused it, Dr. Barnes?” you asked.

“Perhaps,” He said. “And please call me Bucky.”

“Bucky,” you repeated with a smile.

He continued to lead you around the room, until he stopped in front of a picture of cave paintings. These weren’t like the usual depictions of animals and hunting scenes. These were far more complex and detailed. It looked like a visitation. One figure wearing a crown was meeting with another, smaller, figure who wore a tiara.

“Ancient Aliens,” you snorted under your breath.

Bucky heard you. “You don’t believe that to be the case?” His question was not accusatory, but curious.

“I mean,” you cleared your throat. “As a theory, it is not exactly outrageous. Life is not as exceptional as we want to make it. The possibility of intelligent alien life is more of a certainty at this point, but it's not just a matter of existing. It’s being intelligent enough to figure out space travel, and light speed travel, or interdimensional travel. And then, to stumble upon this tiny speck of dust floating in the universe and deeming it interesting enough to investigate.”

Bucky studied you closely as you looked around the room. His gaze was intense, and made you uncomfortable, as if what you had said somewhat contradicted his own theories.

“I’m not saying no,” you added. “I’m asking, why?”

“That’s an excellent approach, in my opinion,” he reassured you with a smile.

“Also, there’s the thing about these civilizations being way more advanced and capable of what modern western culture gives them credit for, if I may point out the racism.” You couldn’t help yourself. In your studies, that had been a huge issue to tackle with older establishment historians.

“I have to agree with you on that one,” Dr. Barnes said. “But, these are not aliens. This is another ancient myth that was adopted by several cultures. Can you recognize it?”

You turned your head to look at the picture again. The one wearing a tiara was cradling a bundle in her arms.

“But there are so many myths that include births…” you muttered to yourself.

“This is a very special kind of birth.” Dr. Barnes startled you. He was standing  _ too _ close. “The mother is…”

_ That’s not a tiara, it’s a halo. _

“A virgin,” you finished his sentence.

The “Virgin Mother” figure had suffered many transformations as it spread through history, and had twice as many interpretations. In Christianity, it was a virgin who gave birth to a king. Celts and Romans told the story of a King saved by his virgin daughter’s offspring when all other males in their lineage were to betray him. Egypt and Greece had virgin goddesses in their pantheon. The very definition of virginity had changed through the centuries, but the premise was the same: a young woman, pure of heart and mind, fiercely loyal, very intelligent, whose destiny was to give life.

You felt a strange pull towards the image. Even in a picture, the figures seemed to move and shimmer. Maybe it was just a trick of the light, or Dr. Barnes’ cologne making you dizzy. You blinked and shook your head, noticing how the room had darkened a bit. Your mouth was suddenly dry.

“In all these myths, a chosen maiden gives birth to a king, or a god.” His voice was deeper now. “When the world most needed saving, she took a leap of faith and a savior was born.”

Something covered your mouth and nose, forcing you to breathe whatever chemical the cloth was soaked on. Before panic could take hold, your eyes drooped. The last thing you saw was Bucky’s face smiling at you.

_ Are you ready to take that leap? _

* * *

_ You’re finally here. _

_ You will be our vessel, our giver. _

_ Dāmātr. _

_ Giver of Life. _

You woke up with your head still spinning, so you kept your eyes closed for another second of two. The first thing you noticed were the black satin sheets, they felt too foreign against your skin, used to cheap microfiber Walmart ones. Then you noticed you were naked.

Panic took hold and you jumped from the bed, dragging the sheets with you.

The room was massive and tastefully decorated. A leather sofa and matching coffee table beside the door, a dinner table behind the sofa. A mock electric fireplace. Even an entertainment system, that right now was playing an ambiance nature video, meant to be calm and relaxing.

You were far from calm or relaxed.

Frantically looking around, you spotted the wooden door and ran, almost throwing yourself at it. Of course, it was locked, but that didn’t keep you from pulling and pushing, trying to make it budge.

It didn’t.

You pounded the door with your hands, screaming yourself hoarse. Nothing happened for several minutes, until the sound of a lock being opened put you on fight mode. You pulled the sheets tight against your body and looked around for something to grab: a flower vase.

A hooded figure entered the room, it was short and plump, and it was pushing a cart with several types of food.

“Please, my Queen, do not panic.” The figure spoke with a female voice.

_ Queen? _

“Whe-where am I? What is going on here!?” you shouted.

“Master will explain,” she said very criptically.

“What are you - what?”

Yours hands were shaking and sweating so much the vase was slipping from your grasp.

“My Queen, please,” the woman spoke very softly. “Master will come explain shortly, but you must eat now. You were asleep for several hours.”

Against your will, your stomach growled.  _ Traitor _ . The woman closed the door and pushed the cart further inside the room, passing right by you not intimidated in the slightless. You watched her set the food on the table, making it clear it was a meal for two.

You felt weak, dizzy. Part of the chemicals you had been drugged with were still in your system. Helped by the lack of food and sheer stress, you were going to pass out any second. The vase slid off your hand and crashed on the floor.

The maid hurried at your side and helped you stay up, leading you safely back to the bed. You were too tired to fight it, and laid on the bed, clutching the sheets. The maid covered you with a blanket and you inevitably started to cry.

She silently picked up the broken ceramic.

You were still crying when she brought tea for you and helped you sit up on the bed to drink it. Your hands were still shaking like mad, so she helped you.

“My Queen -”

“Why?” you interrupted her. “Why me?”

Once again, she kept silent. You started sobbing on your tea mug. Your brain was too slow to process all this. Not long ago you were running through the streets toward a museum, to meet one of your academic heroes. Now you were being held hostage, gods know where, hungry, naked, all your belongings taken away from you, and you were ignorant about what was going to happen to you.

The maid finished setting the table and retrieved clothes from an armoire, leaving them on the bed.

“Master will be here shortly,” she said before she left the room.

_ Master? _

With a shiver down your spine, you decided to get dressed. If this “master” was going to show up, you certainly didn’t want him to see you naked. You grabbed the satin pants and shirt, and wrapped the heavy velvet robe around you. At last, you managed to warm up. You sat on the bed motionless for several minutes, waiting… 

The door lock clicked again.

You grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight against your body, watching whoever was coming in.

“Dr. Barnes?” You stared at him, thoroughly confused.

He smiled at you. “Please, I told you to call me Bucky.”

Locking the door behind him, he walked to the table. He seemed to be purposefully keeping his distance from you while he observed you in silence, as if he was waiting for you to say something.

“Where are we?” you asked.

“Romania.”

You blinked several times. “What?”

“We are in Romania, in a very ancient castle that has belonged to my family for generations,” he added, eyes still watching you.

“Why?”

Bucky walked closer to the bed, only for you to recoil away from him. He stopped. “May we discuss it over dinner? You’ve been asleep for almost two days.”

Bucky held his hand out of you to grab. Reluctantly you accepted it, and let him lead you to the table. He helped you fix a plate and sat across from you.

“I know you must have so many questions -” he started to talk, pinching vegetables with his fork.

“Why does that woman keep calling me  _ queen _ ?” you spat.

Bucky left his fork on the plate. “It is a very long and complicated story, and I’d wish you’d eat something before I tell it to you.”

You looked down at your untouched plate. Slowly, you took a piece of meat and put it in your mouth. Bucky smiled widely and went back to eating. It wasn’t until you were done that he started talking again.

“Remember the cave painting back at the Museum?”

“The Ancient Aliens one?” You said roughly, recalling how he looked at you when you brought that up.

“Yes, that one,” he giggled. “You see, all those myths of gods consorting with human virgins… they were never aliens. They live here, on Earth, side by side with homo sapiens, and other contemporary human-like species.”

“That makes - sense.” You blinked. “But we would know about them.”

“We do, but the myths have been so manipulated and distorted through time that most people think them just that: myths.” Bucky poured juice for you while he talked. “Without physical evidence, no scholar would put their name on it, but there’s a reason why no one has found physical evidence.”

“Why is that?” you asked, staring absently at the juice.

“They’re still alive,” he said.

“What? How? Where?” For a moment you forgot about your present predicament. The thought of an ancient intelligent civilization still living on Earth was too attractive.

“They live right here, right by our side.”

A reflex made you look around the room, as if those gods Bucky was speaking of would materialize out of thin air. He was amused by your reaction.

“Humans perceive reality in three dimensions, these beings perceive those and many more,” he explained. “That's why we can’t see them. But they see us. They see us destroy our home, their home. They see us at the edge of extinction, and they will not sit idly.”

_ The virgin gives birth to a savior. _

Bucky uncovered the dessert tray and cut a portion of cake putting it on a plate in front of you.

“I am part of an extremely long lineage, destined to keep their genetic material stored, until the right time comes.” Bucky was very solemn at saying this.

“So you’re like, a god?”

“No, I just carry the seed,” he smiled, picking a small piece of dessert with a fork. “Both my parents are human. If you want the scientific term, I have dormant god genes.”

Bucky looked at you and offered the sweet for you to eat.

“What am I then?”

Your hands started to tremble, for you already knew the answer to that.

“You already know the answer to that,” he said, as if he was reading your mind. “I am the seed, you are the vessel.”

Sexually speaking, you were a virgin, but as Bucky had said, the term had morphed way too much for it to mean the same ten thousand years ago.

“Fierce, loyal, intelligent. Ready to defend your ideas,” he started, trying to explain. “Uncorrupted by malice.”

“You mean my heart is pure?” You couldn’t help the tiny snort at the ridiculousness of the implication.

“More than you give it credit for.” He offered the sweet again, but you shook your head.

“You must have gotten the wrong person.”

“You came to them, not them to you.” He played with the fork, rolling it on his fingers. “I’ve read your work, there aren’t many people following these very far fetched theories about older civilizations. Even as an undergrad, you were noticed.”

You blinked, remembering all the teachers that refused to help, and the few that did, always felt like they were merely humoring you. Very few scholars believed such theories, and most kept shoving the similarities of ancient cultures to a common linguistic ancestry instead of a common culture, where language was just the tip of the iceberg.

Now you knew you were right.

_ You came to us. _

You had always felt a pull toward the subject, and your brain seemed wired to learn and understand dead tongues. It was very easy to decide what to do with the rest of your life once you had been given the choice, no matter the obstacles.

Indeed you came to them.

Now they were responding in a way you didn’t think possible.

Bucky stared at you, as if he was reading your train of thought. He held out the piece of dessert to your mouth again.

“Do you really believe they got the wrong person?”

“Well, I -” Your heart was pounding. “What if I say no?”

“We have ways to persuade you.” Bucky cocked his head to the side. “I’d recommend that you cooperate.”

You pressed your lips tight together and gulped hard.

“Now eat.” His tone was a veiled order that left no room for discussion.

You leaned forward and trapped the confection between your teeth. As soon as it touched your tongue, it started to melt, leaving a very unusual flavor between tangy and sweet. Sort of like bitter chocolate. Very nice, extremely addictive, evidently laced with drugs.

Bucky took another piece and offered it to you. Under his dark gaze, you weren’t able to say no. Wetness pooled between your legs as soon as you swallowed it. Bucky grinned, he obviously knew the effect it was having on you. He offered yet another piece. And another. And another. Until the dessert was gone.

You were slightly light headed, high on sugar and - something else. All of the sudden you felt  _ very _ warm. You grabbed your glass and downed the juice, clearing your throat after.

“Come…” he said, taking your hand.

You followed him on autopilot. The still awake part of your brain was screaming for you to stop, to fight back, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it.

Bucky walked you to the bed and removed all your clothes without any resistance from your part. The dizziness got worse, and the warm feeling became a fever that settled right between your legs. Your body and your brain were screaming two totally different things.

And then, the voices in your head started calling out to you.

_Dāmātr._ _Do not fear._

How could you not be terrified? Bucky had already removed all his clothes and was pushing you down on your back with nothing you could do about it.

“Wait- what- no, please…” you tried, to no avail.

_ We are your children, Dāmātr. We are real. _

You were paralized by fear and the drugs. The aphrodisiac cake you had consumed made your skin too sensitive, your body too hot. One touch of Bucky’s hand sent shocks all over your nervous system.

Bucky kissed you deeply, cupping your face with his hand in an almost tender gesture. Part of you still fought it, no matter how much your body wanted it. You turned your head to the side, only for Bucky to take advantage of it and kiss down your neck. His hands played with your breasts, rolling your nipples with his fingers.

You couldn’t help the moans. Your pussy was throbbing with need, and you tried to rub your legs together, but one of his thighs prevented you from doing so. Bucky kissed down to your breasts, and his mouth replaced his fingers. His tongue rolled around the areola, trapping a nipple with his teeth.

His hand traveled down your belly and over your mound. He delved his fingers between your folds, finding you soaking wet. Again, you tried to close your legs.

“Stop fighting it,” he said. “You will only make it worse.”

You shook your head on the verge of tears. You were already putty in his hands, but it didn't make it less wrong.

He gathered moisture with his fingers and brought them to his mouth. He moaned in delight and smiled widely.

Oh, yes. He was going to treat himself.

He slid down your body and separated your legs. Once more you tried to resist, but the drugs were too strong, and so was he. Holding your thighs apart, Bucky buried his head between them and began to devour you as if he hadn’t had dinner just yet.

You started to cry, torn between the pleasure and the unwillingness to participate. His fingers teased your entrance and your cunt gushed, allowing him to insert two digits. You whimpered loudly. You were mad at yourself for being unable to stop your body from responding.

Bucky thrust his fingers in and out while he sucked your clit hard. Making a scissoring move, he stretched you enough to slide a third finger in, and you felt the slight burning on your rim. You pulled weakly at his hair, trying to make him stop.

It didn't work.

Bucky kept working you up until your whole body was shaking so hard, your back was no longer touching the bed. A wave of searing heat exploded inside on you and you were hurled to orgasm in a flash of white light.

You sobbed, overwhelmed by what was happening and fearing this was only the start.

_ The time has come, Dāmātr. Your flesh is ripe and your body is ready. _

You barely felt Bucky kissing all the way up your body, until he was kissing your mouth hard, making you taste yourself on his mouth. You whined, trying to break free, but his grasp was rougher now.

He pushed your legs apart with his knees and nestled in between, rubbing his hard cock on your pussy, getting it covered with your juices.

“Please… no…”

Tears were falling freely now, but Bucky did not budge. You could feel the tip of his head at your entrance, and terror settled in. You hit his chest with your fists, one useless final attempt to get him to stop.

_ I don’t want this! I don’t want this! _

_ The world is sick and it needs us back. You are our only way back. _

Holding your hips in place, Bucky pushed in slowly. Your breath caught.

_ Be calm, Dāmātr. Give in. _

Your sight started to blur, everything around you going in slow motion. You dropped your arms to the bed, your legs would have fallen too, but Bucky was holding them around his hips while he fucked you.

_ I don’t want this. _

Bucky cupped your chin and made you look at him.

“I’m so close now,” he stuttered. “I’ve taken your virginity as it was foretold, and now I’m gonna fulfill my own destiny.”

You blinked, staring blankly at him.

“Can you feel it?” he growled.

You did. You were so sensitive you could feel his cock swell and pulse against your walls. You could feel your own orgasm approaching too, but your brain was shutting off.

_ It will be over soon. _

“It will be over soon.”

Bucky thrust forcefully once… your body began to shake… twice… you fisted the sheets beneath you… three times… you closed your eyes, feeling that scorching heat explode in your insides… four times… Bucky came with a low moan, burying his face in your neck. The feeling of his cock twitching and sputtering cum pushed you over the edge and a bright white light was all you could see.

As your eyes adjusted, you realized you were naked, and alone, sitting in the middle of a white room. You couldn’t see walls or doors or a ceiling. Just whiteness. Were you hallucinating? This  _ had _ to be a side effect of the drugs.

_ Where am I? _

_ Welcome home, Dāmātr. _

Two figures seemed to float towards you. Their bodies were made of a warm light, the closer they got, the more you felt the heat emanating from them. You opened your mouth, but no sound came out.

_ Do not fear, please. You’ll be rewarded. You’ll be the saviour. _

As they moved closer, their bodies shimmered blue and green, their faces were a million faces and none at the same time.

_ Mother of Dyḗus, the Sky. _

_ Mother of Dʰéǵʰōm, the Earth. _

_ Our mother. The world’s mother. _

You wanted to run, escape, get out of this nightmare. Wake up in your bed and pretend this was all a dream. But you knew better, and you couldn’t move. You could do absolutely nothing but watch as the two figures went  _ inside _ of you.

With a scream no one would ever hear, you passed out.

* * *

When you opened your eyes again, you were alone in the bed. You sat up with a whimper. Your body was sore and more than one bruise pulsed under your skin. The hooded maid by the door noticed you and brought a tray full of sweets, bread, cheese, and fruit juice.

You looked at it with narrowing eyes.

“You must eat, my Queen,” the maid said. “Otherwise it is bad for the babies.”

An ice block seemed to slide down your throat and settle on your lower belly. The maid left the tray on the bed and went back to stand beside the door. You blinked fast as tears began to stream down your face.

If there was ever any chance they would let you out, it was gone by now.

The icy feeling in your belly turned warm, making you instinctively put your hands on it. Tiny shocks of static seemed to emanate from it, and you could swear they were making your skin shimmer. Unless they had injected you with something, these weren’t drugs. Besides, it felt -  _ familiar _ . Warmth, comfort, peace flooded your mind. A feeling of reassurance you hadn’t felt in a very long time.

You closed your eyes, and saw a bright light coming from deep within you.

_ Thank you, Mother. _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is always appreciated!  
> Requests are open on [my Tumblr](http://fadingfics.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
